Jason Griffith
|birthplace = Lakeline, Ohio, U.S. |family = Melissa Ryan (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active }}Jason Griffith (born November 29, 1980) is an American actor and voice actor, who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, NYAV Post and DuArt Film & Video. He is best known as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic X, as well as in Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. In 2018, he relocated to Los Angeles, California. Career Griffith is well known as the former voice of SEGA mascot Sonic the Hedgehog (replacing Ryan Drummond), as well as Shadow the Hedgehog (replacing David Humphrey) and Jet the Hawk, in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where he is credited as Jason Griffith and Adam Caroleson, before the role was passed to Roger Craig Smith. His roles as Shadow and Jet the Hawk were later passed to Kirk Thornton and Michael Yurchak, respectively. Griffith is known for voicing characters including Tom Majors in Chaotic and Miyamoto Usagi in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Griffith was also a promo announcer for 4Kids TV, The CW4Kids and Toonzai. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) - Kjartan Films *''Yucatán'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Mirage'' (2018) - Inspector Leyra Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Lord Darkar, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) **Rhodos (DuArt Dub) *''Angel's Friends'' (2009-2012) - Sulfus *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Suit Member (ep. 14) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Milo Zotis, Jayce, Additional Voices Animated Films *''Gladiformers'' (2007) - Dante Logus *''The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice'' (2016) - Kai Anime Dubbing Anime *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Bo Templeton (ep. 16) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Usopp, Yasopp (4Kids Dub) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Biggie (ep. 89) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Brawly (eps. 20, 25, 30-31), Timmy Grimm (eps. 61-62), Volt (ep. 80), Tate (eps. 99-100), Gordon (ep. 107), Johnny (ep. 129) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Sonic, Shadow *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Atticus Rhodes, Harrington Rosewood (ep. 15), Osamu (ep. 130) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Looker, Hamilton (ep. 82), O (ep. 124) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Chef (ep. 1), Crewmate (ep. 1), Knight (ep. 1), Commander (ep. 2), Guards (ep. 2), Bar Patron (ep. 3), Sebastian (ep. 3), Uncooperative Person (ep. 3), Ship Captain (ep. 7), Engineer (ep. 9), Cabinet Member (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Aporia, Bruno, Primo, Shira (ep. 14), Taka (eps. 45-46), Ghost (eps. 65-66, 80), Bob (eps. 67, 77-78) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Abel Lanzard, Grocer (ep. 7) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cilan, Looker, Jules (ep. 82), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Caswell, Nistro *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Gurkinn, Wylie (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Reed Peeper, Iggy Arlo, Officer 227, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Hunter D's Underlings (ep. 120), Additional Voices *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Masurao OVAs & Specials *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Sir Aaron *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Marcus *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Cilan *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Cyborg 009 / Joe Shimamura *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Cilan, Ash's Scraggy *''Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Cilan *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Mucha, Additional Voices External Links *Jason Griffith at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Jason Griffith on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA